Road Trip ins Chaos
by HurlyBurly
Summary: Die Einladung zu einem Geburtstag, welcher eine mehrtägie Reise in einem Hippiebus quer durch die Staaten beinhaltet, können unsere Helden nicht ausschlagen...CSICSI:Miami Crossover aber nur ein bissel...KAPITEL 4 IST ENDLICH ONLINE!
1. Chapter 1

So, ich melde mich hier mit einer neuen – wie sollte es auch anders sein – CSI-Fanfiction wieder. Diese Geschichte habe ich für eine Freundin geschrieben, da sie sich aufregte ich würde nie etwas mit ihrem Lieblingsschuspieler drin schreiben. Liebe Jana, ich hoffe hier kommt er oft genug drin vor um all die anderen Male des Nichtauftauchens wieder gut zu machen!

Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß beim Lesen, und es gilt das übliche: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, und so weiter und so fort….

Kapitel 1: Womit ich mir auf einer Autoafahrt die Zeit vertreiben kann..

Wie feiert man gebühend ein 50 jähiges Bestehen? Immerhin waren 50 Jahre ein halbes Jahrhundert…

Horatio saß auf dem Sofa und starrte eine Flasche Wein an. Dafür gab es keinen besonderen Grund, er konnte nur einfach besser Nachdenken wenn er etwas anstarrte.

Übermorgen würden es 50 Jahre sein…sein Leben war so gut wie vorbei, fand er.

Doch H war schon immer ein Optimist gewesen, deshalb würde er sich von einer so unbedeutsamenen Tatsache nicht seinen Geburtstag ruinieren lassen, soviel war klar. Die Einladungen waren verschickt, und es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis seine Kumpanen eintrafen.

Als wären seine Gedanken eine Aufforderung gewesen, klingelte es an der Tür.

Horatio stand auf – und flog in Hohem Bogen über ein auchtlos liegengelasseses, rosanes Skateboard ohne Rollen. Er konnte sich gerade noch abfangen und somit eine Kollision zwichen seinem Gesicsht und der Tischkannte verhindert.

Sich abklopfend und seinen Mitbewohner verfluchend hinkte er in Richtung Tür und öffnte.

Vor seiner Tür standen sein alter Kollege Wayne Dobie und seine Freundin Glory. (a/n:Aus dem Film: "Sein Name ist Mad Dog ;-) )

„Hey, H!" Glory umarmte ihn „Wie geht's so?"

„Kann nicht klagen." Er begrüßte Wayne mit dem Handschlag für koralle Jungs.

„Sind wir die ersten?" wollte Wayne wissen.

Wie auf Kommando tauchten weitere Köpfe im Türrahmen auf.

„Juhu!" machte Sara auf sich aufmerksam.

„Ihr wart die ersten." Horatio sah dich die vresammelte Gesellsschaft an.

Alle waren da: Gil, Sara, Catherine, Nick, Greg, Megan und Saras Nachbar Stan.

Ohne weitere Kommentare rannten sie Ihm sie Bude ein.

„kommt doch rein.." murmelte H und schloss die Tür. Die Meute stürmte sein Wohnzimmer, und Horatio stellte sie einander vor.

„Cool, also sind alle da. Mein Wagen steht abfahrtbereit unten vor der Tür." Sara's „Wagen" war ein Hippiebus, welcher von oben bis unten mit Peacezeichen und Blumen bemalt war. Bunte Bändchen schmückten die Rückspiegel. Es war ein Wunder, das diese Ansamlung der unterschiedlichsten Altmetalle überhaupt noch fuhr – Und ein Glück, dass es in den USA keinen TÜV gab. Und mit genau diesem Etwas hatten sie vor, eine Reise nach New York zu unternehmen.

Horatio kramte zwei Reisetaschen hervor. „Gil, bring die Dinger doch schon mal zum Auto."

„Warum ich?" wollte Gil wissen.

„Weil er das gesagt hat." Stan sah Gil eindringlich an .

„Bin schon unterwegs." Vor Stan hatten alle Respekt, denn er war psychisch leicht angeknackst, um um nicht zu sagen: total ausgeklinkt! Doch seit sie ihn eines Abends beim Flaschendrehen bei seiner Nachbarin Sara (mach Schleichwerbung für meine letzte CSI-Story…;-) )besser kennen gelernt hatten war er irgendwie zu einer Bereicherung für die Gang geworden.

Gil trabte mit den Koffern Richtung Tür und wäre auf dem Flur fast mit einem anderen Kerl zusammen gestoßen. Gil sprang zur Seite, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel durch die offene Tür in den Besenschrank.

Marty half ihm auf. „Oh, tut mir leid Mister! Ich hab Sie gar nicht gesehen!"

Marty war Horatios Mitbewohner. Eigentlich hatte Horatio sich das WG Leben recht Harmonisch vorgestellt, doch nach wenigen Wochen mit Marty musst er lernen, mit der Wahrheit über das Leben in einer WG klar zu kommen.

Horatio war eher ein ruhiger Typ, was man von Marty nicht gerade sagen konnte. Wenn er nicht gerade mit seiner Gitarre versuchte, Horatios Trommelfell zum Platzen zu bringen, fuhr er in der Wohnung Skateboard oder verbrachte seine Zeit in Gesellschaft eines meldungspflichtigen Irren, welcher sich als „Wissenschaftler" bezeichnete. Wenn es nach H ging, war der Kerl eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit. Aber Marty war eigentlich kein schlechter Kerl und er zahlte seinen Teil der Miete, und das überwog.

"Oh, schon okay." Gil rappelte sich auf und griff nach den Koffern.

„Oh, cool, Sie haben meinen Koffer schon geholt!" Marty klemmte sich sein Skateboard unter den Arm und marschierte ins Wohnzimmer. „Hey, H, sind alle da?" Er warf einen Blick in die Runde. „Perfekt! Dann können wir ja los."

„Leute, das ist Marty:" stellte Horatio seinen Mitbewohner vor, „Marty, das sind meine…äh…Leute."

Nachdem alle sich pesönlich bekanntgemacht hatten (Was einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen hatte) beschlossen sie, sisch auf die Socken zu machen und damit die Warscheinlichkeit rechtzeitig in New York anzukommen zu steigern.

„Damit sollen wir fahren? Sagt mir dass ihr das nicht ernst meint!" Marty warf dem Bus einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Was ist mit deinem Hummer, H?"

„Da passen wir nie im Leben alle rein." Sara warf Marty einen angesäuerten Blick zu.

„Ja, aber mit ihm steigen die Chencen, lebendig und noch in diesem Jahrhundert in New York anzukommen nahezu ins unermessliche. Außerdem hat er Servolenkung!"

"Ja, und er schluckt 27 Liter auf hundert Kilometern!" erlärte H.

Marty sah sich um. "Oh...äh...ich steig schon mal in den Bus!"

Nachdem alle sich um die Verteilung der Sitzplätze gestritten hatten (Sara durfte die erste Schicht fahren, immerhin war es ihr „Auto"), das Auto beladen war und Sara allen, die es wagen sollten, im Bus Eis zu essen mit dem Tode gedroht hatte, begann die Fahrt.

Solange sie durch Miami fuhren war eigentlich alles (bis auf einen Zwischenfall betreffend Gil und ein Schokoladeneis) in Ordnung. Problematisch wurde es, als sie auf den Highway abbogen. Greg verlor als erster die Geduld.

„Okay, Sara, wir sind nun auf dem Highway. Du darfst schneller als 30mph fahren!"

„Ja, aber ich will doch das wir alle heil ankommen!" Sara lächelte gutmütig.

„Das ist ja sehr heroisch von dir" mischte Stan sich ein, „Aber wir haben vor, ÜBERMORGEN in NY anzukommen, und nicht in 30 Jahren."

„Wenn ich dann noch lebe!" meldete H sich zu Wort.

„Also ich finde das Tempo gut."

Alle drehten sich zu Wayne um. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was denn? Ich mag zu viel Action nicht! Das Tempo-"

Glory hielt ihm den Mund zu und nahm ihm somit die Chance, sich bei allen unbeliebt zu machen.

„Äh, H, ich habe mal ne Frage.2"

H drehte sich zu Gil um.

„Warum konnten wir nicht gleich nach New York fliegen? Wir mussten doch eh von Las Vegas hier rüber jetten, warum hätten wir uns nicht in New York treffen können?"

Nun stieg auch Megan in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Wegen der Reise, Gil. Der Weg ist das Ziel."

„Das war sehr poetisch." meinte Horatio.

„Danke."

Dann herrschte Schweigen.

Sara fuhr mittlerweile ein für den Highway angemessenes Tempo, was jedoch von den Insassen des Vans weitgehend unbemerkt blieb.

Nach einiger Zeit brach Marty das Schweigen.

„Ich sehe was, was ihr nicht seht, und das ist Grün."

„Baum!" rief Catherine erfreut, „Ich bin dran! Ich sehe was, was ihr nicht seht, und das hat einen vertikalen Stiel!"

„Baum." erkannte Gil. „Ich sehe was, was ihr nicht seht, und das hat Rinde."

„Baum." seufzte Greg. „Das Spiel ist ätzend."

Alle starrten wieder nach vorne.

„Wollen wir Kofferpacken spielen?" wollte Wayne wissen.

„Wie wär's mit Fangen?" fragte Stan sarkastisch.

Dann wieder Schweigen, welches Sara mit ihrer „Sacred Love"-CD beendete. Dann begann sie, lautstark mitzusingen.

„Send your love...Into the future..."

„Okayokayokayokayokayokay, lasst uns nachdenken – was könnten wir noch machen!" schrie Nick gegen Sara und Sting an.

„Teekesselchen!" rief Megan. „Sie drehte sich nach rechts. „Los, H, wir fangen an. Ich hab was tolles!"

Die 2 flüsterten einige Zeit, dann drehten sie sich wieder um.

„Okay," begann Megan, „Mein Tekesselchen ist grün."

„Baum?" fragte Wayne blöde. Keiner beachtete ihn.

„Mein Teekesselchen ist blond."erklärte H.

Die anderen sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Mein Teekesselchen ist braun."

„Mein Teekesselchen sieht aus wie sein Vater."

„Mein Teekesselchen hat Nadeln."

„Mein Teekesselchen war mal mit Julia Roberts zusammen."

„Ich hab's!" schrie Glory „IchhabsichhabsichhabsICH HAB'S! Kiefer! es ist Kiefer!"

„Kiefer?" wollte Nick wissen „Das raff ich nicht."

„Na ist doch klar: das eine war die Kiefer, der Nadelbaum, und das andere war-"

„KIEFER!" schrie Glory noch einmal ganz verzückt.

„Okay, wir haben's zur Kenntnis genommen!2 stöhnte Gil

„Wir meinten Kiefer Sutherland!" erklärte Megan und strahlte vor Stolz.

Nick, Gil, Greg und Stan stöhnten genervt.

„Fürs erste würde ich sagen: keine Spiele mehr, okay?" schlug Gil vor.

„Das war eine rhetorische Frage, oder?" wollte H wissen.

„Ja."

„Oh."

Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen.

Horatio hatte gerade entschieden, dass Zeit für ein Mittagsschläfchen war und die Augen geschlossen, als er von einer schrillen Stimme aus seiner Trance gerissen wurde.

„Sind wir schon da?"

Es war Glory. Bitte, Herr im Himmel, nicht das auch noch! dachte H.

„Nein, wir sind noch nicht da." Sara schien ihre erzwungene Geduld zu verlieren. „Wir sind erst seit 4 Stunden unterwegs."

„Oh." sagte Megan.

„Ich muss mal." sagte Nick.

„Ich auch." fügte Marty hinzu.

„Okay, wir halten beim nächsten Rastplatz an," entschied Sara, „Ich hätte eh nix gegen einen Fahrerwechsel."

20 Minuten später hielten sie an.

Die Frauen standen brav Schlange vorm Damenklo, während die Männer einfach hinter den nächsten Busch verschwanden. (Wald gab es in Florida ja net wirklich) Nur Horatio hatte soviel Anstand, die Toilette aufzusuchen.

Nachdem sich alle wieder am Bus eingefunden hatten, gab es belegte Stullen. Die Stullen waren mit den unterschiedlichsten Käsesorten belegt, da Sara für sie zuständig gewesen war.

„Ich will Kartoffelsalat." stelle Gil fest.

„Der Salat ist für heute abend." klärte Greg ihn auf.

„Ja!" rief Nick voller Vorfreude, „Wir wollen zelten, grillen und Marshmallows essen!"

„Ja, klingt – geil!"

Alle drehten sich zu Gregg um, welcher die ganze Zeit in einer Kiste gewühlt die die unter einem der Sitzbänke des Busses gestanden hatte.

„Was ist denn so „geil"?" wollte Gil wissen.

Gregg hielt einen runden Glaßgegenstand in die Luft. „Ein BONG!"

Alle stöhnen synchron auf. H verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist eine Blumenvase, Greg!" klärte Catherine ihn auf.

„Oh..." resigniert stopfte Greg sie zurück in die Kiste.

„Können wir weiter?" wollte H Wissens. „Ich übernehme die nächste Schicht.

Alle stiegen ins Auto, zankten sich um die die Sitzplätze und - „Wo ist Gil?" wollte Sara wissen.

„Hier!" alle drehten ich zu Gil um,welcher gerade aus der Tanke kam.

Er wollte gerade n den Bus einsteigen, als Sara ihn aufhielt.

„Taschen ausleeren."

„Och menno!" Gil leerte seine Taschen aus, und zum Vorschein kamen mehrere Schokoriegel.

„Diese Schokoriegel sind hiermit konfisziert. Beim nächsten Halt bekommst du sie wieder." Sara verstaute die Riegel in ihrer Lunchbox.

„Socken!" kam es von Gregg.

„Socken?" frage Sara.

Gil zog zwei (liebe Süßwarenhersteller, hier könnte gegen ein kleines Entgelt der name Ihrer Firma stehen) Riegel aus seinen Socken und quetschte sich schmollend zwischen Catherine und Nick.

Puh, gut, das wars erst mal. Kapitel 1 fertig.

Gut, das war auch erst der Anfang, aber in NY gehts dann richtig los...freu

Und ich hab mal eine Frage an euch: Ich gehe mal davon aus, das ihr CSI-Fans seid. (Sonst würdet ihr das ja net lesen, oder? ;-) )Bin ich auch, aber man kann das ganze doch trotzdem lustig finden, auch wenn die Charas ein bissel OOC sind, oder? Deshalb heißt es ja FANFICTION!

Na ja, vielen Dank fürs Lesen, Rewiews sind immer willkommen, und wenn ihr igendwelche Anregungen, Fragen oder Beschwerden habt: Immer her damit!


	2. Kapitel 2

_So, hier kommt Kapitel 2…wenn man bedenkt, dass die Fahrt eigentlich nur Nebensache sein und es erst am in New York richtig losgehen sollte…isses doch recht ausschweifend geworden. Vielen Dank an **sunny66sara **(zu deiner Frage: eigentlich ist H in der Serie 47, aber 50 war so ne schöne runde Zahl)** liz 1988 und frl-smilla** für die Reviews, ich freu mir jedes Mal fast ein Bein ab: _

_Nun will ich euch aber nicht weiter mit unwichtigen Dingen belästigen, und deshalb: _

_HERE WE GO!_

**Kapitel 2: Lagerfeuerlieder**

Die nächsten Stunden gingen ruhig zu.

Horatio hatte Gefallen an Sara's CD gefunden, und das Tempo der Musik schraubte die Stimmung im Bus wieder ein bissel runter.

Einige lasen, andere schliefen, und wieder andere schmollten noch immer.

So verlief die Fahrt relativ friedlich, bis –

„Was riecht hier so?" wollte Nick wissen.

Die anderen schnüffelten.

„Bäh, Stan hat einen ziehen lassen!" Glory rückte so weit sie nur konnte von Stan weg.

„Tschuldigung…" nuschelte Stan.

H und Marty kurbelten die Fenster runter. Das mittlerweile standardmäßige Schweigen setzte wieder ein, hielt aber nicht lange. Die Leute begannen, über etwas für den geneigten Leser völlig unrelevantes zu diskutieren, bis –

„Schon wieder!" schrie Greg, „Er hats schon wieder getan!"

„Es liegt an den Käsebroten!" verteidigte Stan sich, „Es gab ja nix anderes! Ich leide an einer Laktoseintoleranz! Von Milchzucker bekomme ich böse Blähungen! Es tut mir ja leid!"

Die nächste Zeit straften die anderen Stan mit Ignoranz.

Am Abend fuhren sie vom Highway ab, um einen Platz zum Zelten zu Suchen.

Es war ein wirklich beschaulicher Platz, und er lag geografisch wohl genau zwischen Savannah und Fayetteville.

Noch bevor es Probleme mit dem Aufbauen der Zelte geben konnte, kamen Probleme, was die Verteilung der Zelte betraf.

Alle schrieen wahllos durcheinander, bis Stan sich mit Hilfe von H's 9mm , mit welcher er wie ein Irrer in die Luft ballerte, Gehör verschaffte.

„Gut. Ich hab mir folgendes überlegt. Wir haben 4 Zelte, wie wäre es hiermit: Wayne und Glory bekommen eins, Sara, Catherine und Megan eins, Horatio, Gil und Nick teilen sich eins, und ich gehe mit Marty und Greg in ein Zelt."

„Hey, der Vorschlag ist ja gar nicht mal so übel!" stallte Catherine fest.

Alle stimmten ihr zu, dann begannen sie, sich um die Platzverteilung IN den Zelten zu streiten.

„So, äh…Catherine und ich gehen mal Holz suchen." H drehte sich zu Nick um. „Nick, wärst du so lieb und hilfst Megan und Sara beim Zeltaufbauen?"

Nick sah zu den 2 Frauen herüber. Sie hielten sich offensichtlich für Jedi-Ritter und taten alles, um ihre Umwelt von ihrer neuen Identität zu überzeugen. Sie missbrauchten die Zeltstangen als Laserschwerter und imitierten auch die dazugehörigen Geräusche.

„Klar. Wann seid ihr zurück?"

H sah auf seine Uhr. „Äh…halbe Stunde?"

2 Stunden später…

Es war schon dunkel, als Catherine und Horatio mit den Armen voller Feuerholz zum Lagerplatz zurückkamen.

Das Zelt der Frauen war aufgebaut und alle saßen auf Baumstämmen, welche sie zu einem Kreis zusammengerückt hatten.

Alle starrten die 2 Holzholer an.

Catherine lud ihr Holz ab. „Wir …äh…waren Holz sammeln" erklärte sie. Horatio nickte eifrig.

Die anderen sahen aus als fänden sie die Geschichte vom Weihnachtsmann glaubhafter als die der beiden. Aber sie sagten nichts, und Nick und Marty entzündeten ein Feuer.

Kurze Zeit später waren alle am Kauen.

„Dmflbrm Wurmbst mnldnb!" sagte Gil nach einer Weile.

„Hä?" wollte Megan wissen.

„Kau erst mal auf." schlug Greg vor.

„Die Würstchen sind lecker." wiederholte Gil.

„Aha."

Die Stimmung wurde immer besser, und nach kurzer Zeit fingen Glory und Catherine an, deutsche Schlager anzustimmen. Ein paar Minuten später sangen alle mit. (a/n: es muss keinen Sinn machen, deshalb deutsche Schlager)

Die Palette der Lieder ging von „Anita" über „In Wagen vor mir" bis zu Wolle Petrys „Wahnsinn", und es gab kaum ein Lied, welches nicht vertreten war.

Nach einiger Zeit, als es beim besten Willen keine Schlager gab, die man noch singen konnte, begann Gil eine „Gruselgeschichte" zu erzählen, welche sich um irgendwelche Mutantenkäfer drehte.

„Ich geh ins Bett." entschied Sara, „Kommt ihr mit?" Catherine und Megan folgten ihr.

„Hey!" reif Gil, „Ich war doch noch gar nicht fertig!"

„Ach!" murmelte Catherine, „Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen."

Kurze Zeit später verschwanden auch die andern in ihren Zelten, und Ruhe hielt bei unseren Helden Einzug.

Sie währte jedoch nicht lange.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen!" schrie Stan

„Oh doch, das können wir!" schrie Greg zurück.

„Nein! Das ist entwürdigend und gemein!"

„Und wie wir das können!" brüllte nun auch Marty

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„NEIN!"

„DO-„

„Was ist hier los?" wollte Horatio, welcher in seinem Schlafanzug mit den Feuerwehrautos drauf aus seinem Zelt geschlurft kam, wissen. Auch die andren Zelte wurden geöffnet, und diverse Köpfe erschienen.

„Stan lässt einen nach dem anderen fahren!" erklärte Marty und warf Stan, welcher mit einem bösen Blick seine Kuscheldecke an sich drückte.

„Ja, das ist total eklig!" stimmte Greg ihm zu, „Man bekommt keine Luft mehr!"

„Und jetzt wollen sie, dass ich draußen schlafe." schloss Stan den Bericht ab.

„Na und?" grummelte H, „Ist doch warm hier, und regnen tuts auch nicht. Frische Luft ist gesund. Gute nacht." Damit verschwand er sin seinem Zelt. Stan zog seine Decke hinter sich her und rollte sich hinter dem Bus zusammen.

Es war vielleicht eine Stunde ruhig, dann hörte man ein „AUUUUUA!" aus dem Damenzelt. Jemand hatte einen Wackerstein auf das Zelt geworfen, um sich somit die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Bewohner zu sichern.

Megan hatte genau diesen Stein an den Kopf bekommen. Sie sprang auf. „Ich werd dem Kerl, der das geschmissen hat, geben!" sie stürmte aus dem Zelt.

Stille.

Dann, einen Moment später: Lautes, übertriebenes Gequieke.

„Ohmeingott, ohmeingott, ohmeingott! Sara! Caterine! Oh Mein GOTT!"

Die andern beiden Frauen stürzten aus dem Zelt – und fielen in das Gequietsche ein.

Vor dem Zelt hatte jemand ein Herz aus GLÜHWÜRMCHEN gelegt, und in der Mitte stand – ebenfalls aus Glühwürmchen, ein Name: SARA!

„Ist das ROMANTISCH!" quietschte Catherine.

„Haaaachhhh…" machte Sara.

„Schmacht…." machte Megan.

„Und was ist nun schon wieder?" machte H in seinem Feuerwehrschlafanzug.

„Schau nur!" quietschten die Mädels.

„Was ist das für ein schreckliches Gequietsche?" wollte Stan, welcher hinter dem Bus hervor kam, wissen.

Catherine und Megan sprangen auf und ab, während sie mit dem Finger auf das Herz zeigten.

„Ach, wie romantisch." meinte Stan ironisch. „Aber geht es auch etwas leiser? wisst ihr, es gibt Leute, die die nacht doch tatsächlich zu schlafen nutzen wollen"

Jetzt kamen auch Glory und Wayne dazu, gefolgt von Greg, Nick und Marty.

„Das ist schööööööön." sagte Wayne.

"Äh...ja." meinte H, „Schön schön. Wunderschön. Aber wo ist Gil schon wieder?"

Der kam pfeifend um die Ecke.

„Was ist denn hier los?" wollte er wissen. „Jemand hat eine Liebesbekundung aus Glühwürmchen gebaut." meinte Stan kühl.

„Neeeeeeeeiiin, wirklich?" Gil war der schlechteste Schauspieler, den es auf Gottes schöner Erde gab. „Na ich wars nicht. Ich war im Wald pinkeln. Ehrlich!"

Die Story war sogar noch unglaubwürdiger als die mit dem Feuerholzholen.

„Können wir das BITTE morgen klären?" flehte Stan, „Ich bin MÜDE!"

Also verzogen sich alle wieder in ihre Zelte, bzw. hinter ihre Autos. Nach einer Viertelstunde war auch das letzte Gekicher aus dem Zelt der Frauen verklungen, und alle schiefen. Und diesmal schiefen sie durch.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, hatte ihnen jemand sämtliche Heringe geklaut. Die Überzelte fanden sie in einem Umkreis von 500 Metern in irgendwelchen Sträuchern wieder.

Nachdem sie alles wieder eigesammelt und verstaute hatten (Und Gil die restlichen Würstchen hatte verschwinden lassen)

konnte die Reise weitergehen.

Sie fuhren weiter in Richtung ihres Ziels, Richtung New York...

_So, das war Kapitel 2. Gut, es war nicht lang..._

_Puh. Ich hab so das Gefühl, das die nächste Etappe ein bissel ruhiger wird...(Sonst kommen sie wahrscheinlich nie in NY an...)_

_Mal schauen, was ich unseren Helden noch antun kann..._

_Also, bleibt sauber!_

_Missy_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, hab versucht mich ranzuhalten!_

_Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews, die motivieren einen echt!_

_Ich muss mal vorweg sagen, dass ich bis jetzt erst einmal CSI:NY geschaut habe, und das war die Miami/NY Crossover Folge! Also wenn ich net so viel Ahnung von den Charas haben sollte tut mir das leid! Seid bitte nachsichtig!_

_Aber vielleicht kommen sie ja noch gar net in NY an...ach, ich leg einfach los!_

_Viel Spaß!_

**Kapitel 3: As long as we're singing...**

Die lange Nacht doch doch ihre guten Seiten gehabt: Ein Großteil der Leute war schrecklich müde.

Aus diesem Grund schraubten sie die Streitereien im Bus auf ein Minimum ( „Greg hat mir an den Haaren gezogen!" „Gar nicht war! Sara lügt!") heruner und verbrachten ihre Zeit lieber damit, den verpassten Schlaf nachzuholen.

So kam es, das sie sich am Abend mehr oder weniger heil in New York wiederfanden.

Auf einmal brach hinten im Bus Geschrei los. „Nick hat meine Cosmopolitan kaputt gemacht!" schrie Megan außer sich.

„Du bist selber schuld! Du hättest sie mir ja geben können." schrie Nick zurück.

„Gib sie mir!" Megan stürzte sich auf ihn.

„Nein!" er zog ihr an den Haaren.

„AUA!" Megan versuchte Nick zu beißen.

„Verdammt, was ist denn da hinten los?" wollte Gil, der gerade fuhr, wissen.

Die 2 Streithähne drehten sich um.

„Gil, pass auf!" schrie Megan.

Der Mann, welcher mit seinem Handy mitten auf der Straße stand und telefonierte, bemerkte den Bus erst, als dieser ihn 3 Meter in die Luft katapultierte.

Wumm.

Holper holper.

„Oh. Mein. Gott." Greg wurde bleich.

„Du hast ihn überfahren" erkannte H sachlich.

„Geil!" kam es von Stan.

„Was heißt hier geil?" wollte Nick wissen. „Das wars dann mit unserem Urlaub!"

„Nicht unbedingt." stellte Glory fest. „Wir müssen ja nicht anhalten."

„Wie bitte! Leute, ihr seid POLIZISTEN!" versuchte Greg sie zu erinnern.

„Ja..." stammelte Gil rum, „Aber er ist a selbst schuld, oder Leute?" Alle stimmten ihm zu.

„Er hätte ja nicht mitten auf der Straße stehenbleiben müssen!" meinte Sara vorwurfsvoll.

„Außerdem war es dunkel!" fügte Catherine hinzu.

„Dann ist es ja beschlossen." Stan klatschte in die Hände. „Wir fahren weiter."

Und das taten sie auch.

Schweigend fuhren sie duch die dunklen Straßen von New York. Megan und Nick würdigten einander keines Blickes.

„Sag Mal Greg, wer ist eigentlich Steven Hendry?" versuchte Wayne vom Thema abzulenken.

"Ein Snooker Spieler."

"Du trägt T-Shirts mit _Snooker Spielern_ drauf?" fragte Catherine ungläubig.

"Na und? Ist doch nicht verboten. Horatio trägt Schlafanzüge mit Feuerwehrautos!"

"Ähhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." machte Horatio.

Dann herschte Schweigen.

Sie fuhren zu ihrem Hotel und luden ihr Gepäck ab.

"Lasst uns noch etwas unternehmen!" entschied Stan, "Schlafen können wir eh noch nicht."

Sie entschieden, ein bissel durch NY zu wandern. Nach einiger Zeit (nach einer halben Stunde hatte Glory bereits 3 Tüten voller super-kitschiger Souveniers) zerrten Greg und Marty gleichzeitig an Horatios Armen und wirbelten ihn herum. Wild gestikulierend zeigten sie auf ein Schild.

"Eine Karaokebar!" schrieen sie im Chor. Stan verdreh5te die Augen, und H stöhnte Entsetzt auf.

"Lasst uns reingehen!" Sara hibbelte wie wild herum.

"Sara," begann H, "Ich glaube nicht dass -" Catherine sah ihn eindringlich an.

" -das eine schlechte Idee ist." beendete H seinen Satz.

"Na also." Nick legte Megan und Sara die Arme um die Schultern.

"Let's go."

In der Bar setzten sie sich an einen Tisch, und Greg warf einen Blick auf den Fernseher, welcher über der Theke hing.

"Äh...Leute, scheut euch das mal an!" Alle starrten gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

"..._bin Jason Stone von GNN, und ich stehe hier direkt am Ort des Geschehens. neben mir stehen die Detectives Mac Taylor und Danny Messer vom CSI New York. Was können Sie uns zu diesem Vorfall sagen, Detective Taylor?"_

Der Mann, welcher ein Gesicht wie 7 Tage Regenwetter machte, sprach zu erst.

_"Wir gehen davon aus, dass es sich um ein Attentat handelt. Weiteres können wir leider noch nicht sagen, die Detectives sind noch am herumdetectivieren"_

Schnitt zum Nachrichtensprecher.

_"Das Opfer, der 38-jährige Mr.Baker, ein bekannter Geschäftsmann hier aus NY, wurde heute gegen-"_

Der Baarkeeper wechselte den Kanal.

"Meinst du, die wissen was?" wollte Stan wissen.

"Wer? Mac und seine Crew, deren größtes Talent es ist, sogar die Leute aus CSI: Wanne-Eickel an Intelligenz zu unterbieten?" wollte Gil wissen.

"Du kennst sie persönlich?" Fragte H, wobei er sich bemühen musste, das Desinteresse in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

"Ja, von der letzten Fortbildung. Taylor hat ständig alle bei Cluedo beschissen."

Keiner interessierte sich weiter für dieses Thema, und so lenkte Glory einfach ab."Los, lasst uns auch was singen!" sie schnappte sich Wayne und zerrte ihn auf die Bühne.

"Ichkenndienicht, ichkenndienicht, ichkenndienicht..." murmelte Stan monoton vor sich hin, während die 2 auf der Bühne loslegten und inbrünstig "The one that I want" aus "Grease" schmetterten.

"Das ist total cool!" schrie Catherine, als die Leute applaudierten. Wayne und Glory konnten erstaunlich gut singen. Catherine entschied, es ihnen gleich zu tun, und einen Moment später stand sie auf der Bühne und sang "Total eclipse of my heart". Einen rießigen Applaus erntete Auch Marty mit "Johnny B. Good" Peinlich wurde es, als Stan versuchte, Frank Sinatras "My Way" in der Version von Sid Vicious wiederzugeben. Aber Mit "Sunglasses at night" setzte Horatio dem Ganzen eindeutig die Krone auf.

Alles in allem: sie verhielten sich nicht annähernd wie Erwachsene menschen. Und sie hatten eindeutig einen zuviel über den Durst getrunken.

"Viva Colonia, ich fahare." lallte/schrie Gil.

"NEIN!" es gab nicht viel, worüber unsere Helden sich einig waren, aber bestimmt über Gil und sein Fahrverhalten.

"Außerdem sind wir zu Fuß hier." erklärte Glory. Leider war Gil jedoch nicht mehr im Stande, auch nur einen Fuß vor den andern zu stzen, und Sara die alte Schnapsdrossel stand ihm da in nichts nach. Allerdings hatte sie einmal die Schnapsbar durchgemacht, während Gil schon nach einem Guinnes fast aus den Latschen kippte.

Also riefen sie den beiden ein Taxi, welches sie zu ihrem Hotel bringen sollte. Die anderen machten sich zu Fuß auf den Weg.

Als sie sich anch einiger Zeit alle wieder in der Lobby des "Mon Signor"-Hotels wiedertrafen, waren Sara und Gil stocknüchtern. Die kurze – wenn auch ziemlich heftige – Fahrt mit dem Taxi hatte den beiden eine Nahtod-Erfahrung beschehrt. Der Taxifahrer, ein gewisser Travis Bickle, war laut Sara "noch kaputter als Stan".

Alle machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Zimmer, aber nur um einen Moment später in lautes Wehklagen auszubrechen und H die Tür einzurennen.

"Ich will nicht mit Stan in in Zimmer!" jammerte Marty, "Der furzt so schlimm!"

"Und ich will nicht mit Megan in ein Zimmer, die klaut meine Ohrringe!" stellte Catherine wüste Behauptungen auf.

"Ja, und Gil schnarcht so doll!" gab Nick zu bedenken.

"Okayokayokayokay!" schaltete sich Horatio ein. Sein roter Feuerwehrschlafanzug leuchtete wie ein Warnlicht. "Greg, du gehst mit Marty in ein Zimmer. Gil, du wirst dir mit Stan ein Zimmer teilen, denn du furzt und er schnarcht, das ist ausgleichnde Gerechtigkeit. Sara, du teilst dir dein Zimmer mit Megan, und du, Megan, lässt die Finger von Saras Ohrringen."

"Aber ich trage doch gar keine Ohrringe!" gab Sara zu bedenken.

"Sehe ich aus, als ob mich das interessiert? Ich glaube nicht." Horatio fasste sich an die Stirn. "Dann haben wir doch alle, oder hab ich wen vergessen?"

Catherine, die sich bis eben mit Sara um deren Stoffteddy gestritten hatte, sah auf.

"Hmm..." machte Horatio, "Du teilst dir dein Zimmer mit Glory."

"Was!" Glory hob die Stimme, "Das kommt nicht in Frage! Die einzige Person, mit der ich mein Zimmer teile, ist Wayne! Stimmts, mein Schnuckelbärchen?"

"Mwaaa..." kam es von Horatio.

"Toll, dann schlaf ich halt bei dir!" Catherine begann, ihre Sachen im Zimmer auszubreiten, als es an die Tür klopfte.

Sara ging hin und öffnete.

Vor der Tür stand George Clooney.

Sara sah ihn an. "No Martini?" wollte sie wissen.

George zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sara sah ihn mitleidig an. "No Martini, no Party!" sie schloss die Tür und machte sich auf, ihre Sachen auszupacken, als es ernaut klingelte.

George war zurück und hatte mehrere Kisten Martini im Schlepptau.

Als Sara öffnete, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und schwenkte die Flasche in seiner Hand.

"George!" Sara nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand – und knallte eiskalt die Tür zu.

Georges Geschrei – seine Finger hatten sich bein Schließen noch zwischen Tür und Rahmen befunden – ignorierten unsere Helden tapfer und entschieden, den Abend mit der Flasche Martini und ein Paar Runden Twister zu beenden.

Der morgige Tah würde anstrangend genug werden.

_So, nun erstma fertisch. _

_Ich hab dieses Kapitel in der Zeit geschrieben, in welcher ich eigentlöich für eine Spanisch kLausur hätte lernen sollen – da seht ihr mal, wie wichtig ihr mir seid! XD_

_Axo, und ich wüsste gern mal, was ihr von einer "Dschungelcamp" Version mit unseren Helden - und vielleicht ein paar anderen Fernsehheinis, die auch in diesem Bereich tätig sind - haltet. Sagt mir doch, wer eurer meinung ins Camp sollte! Aber vorsicht bei NY, da kenn ich mich net aus!_

_Also, bis denne!_

_Missy_


	4. Chapter 4

**Erstmal ganz dolle SORRY!!! Es tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat, ich sollte mich was schämen! Im Moment hab ich leider viel um die Ohren, und wenn ich am PC sitze dann muss ich arbeiten..**

**Danke für all die lieben Reviews Es hilft immer wenn ich weiß das es doch Leute gibt die meine geshcihten mögen!**

**Aber jezt will ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen! Hier ist also das neue Kapitel!**

Kapitel 4: Ein Tag im Park

Als am nächten Morgan alle zum Frühstück in die Halle strunsten ging es ihnen wiede relativ gut. Nur Sara hatte noch ein wenige Restblut im Alkohol, aber das war ja nix neues.

Sie schugen sich gerade den Wanst voll, als Catherines Handy klingelte. Sie hatte diese Dragostea din Tei Melodie, für die sie erstmal alle auslachten. Sie ließ sich davon nicht beirren und ging ran.

„Aha. Okay. Oh...OH! KRASS! Ja...okay...ich verstehe..tschüssi!" Catherine legte auf.

„Wer war das denn? Wollte Sara wissen.

„Das war das FBI. Sie haben Eddie verhaftet."

„Warum denn das?" Gil tat geschockt.

„Ach, anscheinend ist Eddie gar kein Mensch sondern so ein Mutant, und er hat wohl ein paar dicke Frauen ermordet und ihnen das Fett ausgesaugt."

„Cooool!" machten Stan und Gregg synchron.

Und was machen wir heute?" lenkte H geschickt vom Thema ab. Wenn es nicht um ihn ging fand ers auch nicht interessant.

„Gute Frage..." überlegte Marty laut.."Was machen wir heute?!"

„Hach ich war noch nie im Central Park da wollte ich ja schon immer mal hin!" schwärmte Catherine, wobei ihre Augen wie nasse Pilze glänzten.

„Und was machen wir hier?" fragte Stan und sah sich hektisch um. Er hatte ein paar ungute erinnerungen an New York.

„Da! Da gehen wir hin!" alle folgten Gils Zeigefinger – und stöhnten genervt auf. Gil hatte eine Würstchenbude entdeckt.

„Gil, wir haben doch gerade erst gefrühstückt..." versuchte Sara ihr Glück. „Obwohl – haben die auch Sojawürstchen?"

„Treibe Mich Selbst In Den Ruin Schnappers Würstschähn" las Megan laut und stockend. „Ich will aber lieber ein Softeis!"

„Oi ich auch!" rief Nick, und die beiden kauften sich Softeis, während Sara Gil und Marty sich Würstchen kauften.

Leider schmeckten die Würstchen nach benutzen Reiswaffeln. Während Sara und Marty dastanden und sich gegenseitig beim Würgen überboten, mampfte Gil genüsslich seine Würstchen.

Greg war Richtung See verschwunden und die anderen unterhielten sich über Kurvendiskussion, bis-

„Uäääh!"

Alle drehten sich zu Megan um, welche laut plärrend dastand. In ihren braunen Locken pappte eine Eiswaffel.

Alle sahen Nick an.

„Waaas?" wollte er wissen, „Sie hat angefangen!"

„Hab ich gar nicht!"

„Haste wohl!"

„Äh-äh!"

„Ähä!"

„Äh-äh!"

„Ähä!"

„Neeeein!" Nick hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Lalalalalala, ich hör dich nciht!"

Megan wurde noch böser und zerdrückte ihre waffel an Nicks Stirn. Damit stolziete sie davon und würdigte Nick keines Blicke mehr.

Greg kam vom See wieder.

"Verdammt, wo bleibt ihr denn?!"

Alle starrten ihn dezent verwirrt an.

"Ich hab Boote gemietet!" erklärte er ihnen gelassen. "Wir fahren Tretboot."

Alle fingen dämlich an zu lachen und rannten zum See, nur Stan versuchte ein wenig Haltung zu wahren.

Am See angekommen gab es mal wieder das übliche Problem: Wer fuhr mit wem in einem Boot?

Sie hatten sich jedoch recht schnell geeinigt.

Wayne und Glory fuhren nicht weil Wayne Angst vorm Wasser hatte.

Greggo teilte sich mit Marty ein Boot, Gil fuhr zusammen mit H, Nick mit Stan, Sara mit Catherine und Megan, welche sich noch dazu quetschte.

Am Anfang verlief eigentlich alles ganz gut (Bis auf die Tatsache, das das Boot von Gil und H ziemliche Schlagseite hatte). Doch dann kam Nick auf die Idee, sich aus sicherer Entfernung an Megan zu rächen. "Lalala, Megans Locken sind nicht echt, sie hat ne Dauerwelle!" trompetete er, und alle Leute drehten sich zu Megan um. Diese lief dunkelrot an, und unter lautem Wutgeheul trat sie in die Pedale. Catherine und Sara unterstützen sie, und so raste das Boot auf das von Nick und Stan zu. Stan wurde bleich, und Nick versuchte beizudrehen, hatte die Sache mit dem Wenden nur leider nicht so ganz raus.

RUMMS!

Die Boote krachten in einander, und unter lautem Freudengeheul setzten Megan und Co. zurück, um die Männer noch einmal zu rammen.

Endlich hatten auch Nick und Stan das mit dem Lenken raus, wendeten – und krachten volles Brett in Marty und Greg, die darin sofort eine Aufforderung zum Boot-Scooter sahen. So kam es das die drei Boote ständig ineinender krachten und der Bootsbesitzer es langsam mit der Angst zu tun bekam.

Alle klugen Leute hatten sich aus dem Staub gemacht – aber nur die klugen. Gil und H jedoch tuckerten, in eine hitzige Diskussion über mutierte außerirdisch Kakerlaken mit Sonnenbrillen vertieft, auf dem See rum und bekamen nichts mit.

Na ja, bis Greggo und Marty sie rammten.

Das Boot schwankte kurz, dann ging Gil über Bord.

"Oh mein Gott, zieht mich raus, oder sie fressen mich!" seine Stimme überschulg sich fast., "Bitte ihr müsst mir helfen!!!" Die anderen sahen einander verstört an, und Megan hörte auf, Nick mit ihrem Paddel zu verdreschen. (a/n: Warum ein Paddel obwohls Tretboote sind? Weils lustig ist!)

H versuchte, Gil aus dem Wasser zu fischen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

Der Bootsverleihmann schrie ununterbrochen etwas, was jedoch keiner verstand da Gil die ganze Zeit wie ein kleines Mädchen kreischte. "Amöben! Die Amöben werden mich fressen!!!"

Damit wusste keiner so recht etwas anzufangen, aber als Gil für einen Moment mal die Klappe hielt (er befand sich gerademit dem Kopf unter wasser) verstanden sie, was der Mann ihnen vom Ufer aus zubrüllte.

Als Gil wieder auftauchte teiten sie ihr neu gewonnenes Wissen mit ihm.

"Gil, hier kann man stehen." erklärte Stan.

Gil hörte auf zu zappeln – und tatsächlich. Er stand nur bis zu den Schultern im Wasser und lachte über seine Dummheit. "Hahahahahahaha" lachte er.

Sie tuckerten zur Anlegestelle zurück und gaben die Boote wieder ab.

"Hach, das war mal ganz erfrischend, nicht war Gil?" hänselte Horatio.

"Haha." äffte Gil ihn nach. "Ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Gibts da nicht auch was von Horatiopharm?!" Jetzt war H in seiner Ehre gekränkt und machte einen Schritt auf Gil zu – als er auf eine Ente trat.

Die Ente tat laut quakend ihren Unmut kund – und hackte nach Horatios Wade.

"Aua!" stellte Horatio fest und trat erneut nach dem Federvieh. Die Ente zischte wütend und stürzte sich auf sein Bein. Horatio fing an zu schreien und schüttelte sein Bein um den Vogel los zu werden, jedoch vergeblich. "Sie wird mich zerfleischen!" schrie H, "So helft mir doch!"

Todesmutig warf Catherine sich auf die Ente. "Lauft, schnell! Ich werde mich für euch opfern!"

Die anderen rannten weg. Nicht sehr viel später kam auch Catherine angeschlurft.

"Und, hast du sie besiegt?!" fragte Stan sarkastisch.

"Nein, ein Parkwächter kam, hat mit mir geschimpft und gesagt ich soll die arme Ente sofort loslassen sonst würde es was setzen!"

Sie warfen einen letzten Blick auf Park und See und beschlossen ins Hotel zurück zukehren. Gil war triefend nass, Horatios Hose hing in Fetzen von seinem Bein und Nick sah dank Megans Behandlung mit dem Paddel aus als hätte er die Beulenpest.

Das war genug für einen Tag fanden sie


End file.
